


Benefits with Mr Gold

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa on Tumblr. I was given Friends with Benefits Movie AU<br/> Belle and her boss Mr Gold began to sleep with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits with Mr Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was for the Rumbelle secret Santa on Tumblr.   
> I was given suallenparker and They prompted: Friends with Benefits Movie AU.  
> I've never seen the movie so I hope you all like it. This was also my first M fic.

Snow began to fall over Storybrooke.

Belle, looked out the window, wishing she could be home, in her warm, fuzzy pajamas, a mug filled with hot coco and a good book. 

Days when it snowed were Belle's favorite. But sadly, thanks to her father, she was sucked stuck working for the town's most hated man, Mr Gold. 

She sighed sadly, remembering that day, when her father could not pay back Mr. Gold's loan.

3 weeks ago.

Moe French wanted to hide. But where could he go? Mr Gold would walk into the flower shop any time now for his money.  
Sadly, Moe looked down at his feet and waited for Mr Gold to walk through the door. 

“Father, what is the matter?” Clarabelle, Belle for short, asked him as she walked in with a vase filled with flowers to set out near the window, in hopes that someone would buy them. 

“Nothing.” Moe told his daughter shakily. “Just leave, once you are done.” 

Belle looked over at her father worried. “What is wrong? Maybe I could help?” 

“It's too late for that now. Just leave, before he comes.” 

 

“Before who comes?” Belle was now worried . She had never seen her father this scared before. “Father, tell me. What is going on?” Just as she asked that, someone walked in to the Game of Thorns. 

Belle looked at her father with narrowed eyes as she listen to the tapping of Mr Gold's cane. 

Mr Gold stopped in front of Moe and looked down at him. “Do you have my money, Mr French?” He asked.

Moe shook his head. “I'm sorry Mr Gold, but I need more time.” 

“My terms on the loan were very clear. You also agreed with all of them.” Mr Gold lifted his cane up a little. 

“I'm sorry, but business had been a little slow the last few weeks.” Moe told him, his voice still shaking. 

“Does not matter. I gave you money to help you with this little flower shop, believing I would be paid back in full when the time came.” 

“You borrowed money from Mr Gold?” Belle looked at her father, very upset. She knew money was hard for them due to Moe's gambling problem. 

“I was going to pay him back.” Moe looked up at his daughter as she shook her head in shame. 

“How? You know money is tight for us!” She about yelled at him, her eyes filling with tears.

“Please, Belle. Go away and let me deal with this.” Moe told her. He could not even look her in the eyes. 

“Why? To let you dig yourself into a deeper hole?” Belle threw her hands up in the air as she walked away from him and into the other room. She would not leave, instead choosing to listen to them from the other side of the door after she slammed it shut. 

 

“You should maybe listen to your daughter more. She seems to know better then you do.” Mr Gold told Moe once Belle was gone. “Now back to business. How do you plan to pay me back, Mr French?” Mr Gold sat his cane in front of him and leaned on it with both hands. 

Moe was silent for a few moments, thinking. 

“I do not have all day.” 

“Belle.” Moe said in a soft voice. 

Mr Gold looked at him in confusion. “What about her?” 

“Let Belle work for you to pay off half of what I borrowed from you and then let me pay back the other half once I get it.” 

Mr Gold wanted to laugh. “What makes you think your daughter would want to do that?” As he said that Belle came back in to the room. 

“Father! How dare you!” She yelled. “You should have asked me before going to him to get money.” She pointed a finger at Mr Gold. “And now you want my help!”

“Please, just work off half of it while I get the rest.” Moe bagged her. 

“How much?” Belle did not really want to know. She shut her eyes and waited. 

“Five thousand.” Moe said in a very low voice. Belle felt like she was going to be sick. 

She looked over at Mr Gold. “Could I work off some of it for you?” She asked in a calm voice. 

“Only if you want to.” 

Belle nodded her head. 

“Then come to my place tomorrow and we can work it out.” Mr Gold then left the flower shop.

 

O~O~O

Five months was the deal, and Belle had already worked for three weeks. She was still mad at her father and told him he better get the rest of the money before the five months were up or he would be sorry. 

Mr Gold cleared his throat, making Belle jump a little in her seat, turning to look over at him. 

“Day dreaming?” Mr Gold asked her. 

Belle blushed as she looked down at her hands. “I'm sorry. I was just watching it snow. It's so beautiful when falling down.” 

“Do you have the rings done?” Mr Gold asked her walking over to his work table. 

“About. I just have a few more to polish.” Belle picked up another diamond ring and began to clean it. 

“Good. Once that is done you may go get lunch.”

Belle nodded and got back to work. 

O-O-O

Ruby looked up over at Belle, as she enter Granny's diner for lunch and sat down on a stool. 

“Hey, the beast is letting you eat?” Ruby joked. 

Belle smiled at her friend. “Well if he wants me to do my work right, he needs to let me eat.” 

Ruby handed her a menu. “Ice tea?” 

Belle nodded. “And a hamburger, with extra pickles.” Belle laugh as she handed the menu back. 

“So what's it like, working for him” Leroy, who was not sitting to far down from Belle asked. 

Belle looked over at him. “It's not too bad. I'm getting along great there.” 

“Is he creepy just like his housekeeper had said?”

“No, not at all.” Belle said as Ruby sat her ice tea down in front of her. 

“I don't think she likes talking about work all the much, Leroy.” Ruby told him as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“I'm just saying, that Mrs Dilber had said that Mr Gold does really strange things in his house.”

“Miss Dilber, is a town gossip. I don't believe half the things that she or any of her friends say.” Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“Mr Gold keeps to himself, really.” Belle told him, getting a little annoyed with him. 

Leroy rolled his eyes and went back eating his lunch.

 

O-O-O

The snow was began to stop falling as Belle enter the pawn shop. She started to remove her hat and gloves as she walked to the back room. 

“I'm back from lunch, Mr. Gold.” She called out, so he knew it was her walking in. But got no answer. 

“Mr Gold?” Belle said stepping into the back room. 

Mr Gold was asleep on his work table, using his arms as a pillow. 

He looked so peaceful, with his eyes shut. Belle did not want to wake him. 

Being very quiet, Bell hung up her coat and then grabbed the dust rag. She would do some dusting out front as he slept. She looked at him one last time, before walking out front. 

 

A half an hour pass before Belle could hear this cane tapping on the floorboard. She turned her head and tried not to blush as Mr Gold walked over to her. 

“How long was I asleep?” He seemed to be a little out of it still, as he asked. 

“I've only been back from lunch for a half hour.” Belle answered him, looking back at her dusting. 

“Why did you not wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful, I did not want to wake you.” She notice how Mr Gold was rubbing his neck as if it really hurts. 

“Are you alright?” She asked him. 

“Must have slept on my neck wrong. Hurts, just a little.” His said, still rubbing his neck. 

Belle felt bad. 

“Come on.” She told him, setting the dust rag down and walking pass him into the back room. Mr Gold followed her. 

Belle stood behind his chair. “Sit, please.” 

“What are you planning?” He asked, still rubbing his neck and doing as told. 

“I'm just going to message your neck.” Belle said as she placed her hands on his neck and began to rub.

Mr Gold moaned as he shut his eyes. “Sure your not planning on ringing my neck with your fingers.” 

Belle giggled. “Maybe you will fine out. Wow, your neck is very stiff.” She said rubbing his neck. 

Mr Gold was too relax to answer her. Her hands were like magic.

“Is everything okay?” Belle asked him. 

Mr Gold took a deep breath before he answered her. “I have not been sleeping to well. Been having the same nightmare over and over.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Belle told him pushing a little more gentle on his shoulder. 

“I've tried everything, but nothing had worked.” 

“Do you want to tell me about the dream? Maybe it could help?” Belle asked. 

Mr. Gold moaned, loving the feeling of Belle's hands on his skin. Maybe telling someone about the nightmare would help.

 

“In my nightmare, I'm running up a dark staircase, in a tower. They seem to be going on forever and that I would never reach the top. But then I do.”

Belle slid her hands under his blazer, removing it off and then started to message his shoulders as she listening to him.

“I push the door open and then I see her. This woman, in a very small room, with a window.” His voice started to get a little shaky. “She standing on the window still, so I reach out to her, telling her not to jump, I'm here now. But then she does. All I can hear is her scream.” 

Mr Gold looked over at Belle with such a sad look in his eyes. 

“I could not save her. My heart felt like it was being ripped out as she jumped out the window.”

“What if it's a memory from a pass life.” 

“I don't believing in pass life, sweetheart.” He looked away, letting Belle work her magic with her hands, as she moved them up and down his back. “But it feels so real.” 

Belle's heart broke for Mr Gold.

Mr Gold let out another moan as he let his head drop in-front of him. 

He then notice, what Belle was doing to him. 

It's been so long sine he had an erection. He could not let Belle see this. She would for sure run out of the place screaming. 

He did not want Belle to stop the message, but he could not also have her see him like this. 

“Maybe I should stop.” Belle said in a soft voice pulling her hands away. 

Mr Gold shut his eyes. She did notice.   
“Belle, I'm so sorry.” He felt so ashamed about what had happen. 

Belle's face was flushed as she looked down at the floor. 

Mr Gold pulled his blazer back on, he did not dare to stand up, letting Belle see his erection. “Please, Belle, forgive me. You were trying to help and I...” 

“No, don't be sorry.” Belle told him, cutting him off. “I was out of line to give you the message.” 

“No, Belle, no.” Mr Gold stood up and turned to her, forgetting what he wanted to hide. But he did not want her to feel guilty about this. 

“The was by the far the best message I have ever gotten. Well the only one I have ever gotten. You made me feel much more relax, then I have been the last few weeks.” 

Belle face was really red as she looked off to the side, shutting her eyes. Just looking at his erection was making her arousal.

She listen to his cane tapping on the floorboard as he walked away. “Maybe, it might be best if you take the rest of the day off.” She could tell that Mr Gold felt bad as he spoke to her. 

Slowly she opened her eyes. “How long has it been?” She said in a breathless voice, not caring how inappropriate it was. 

Raising an eyebrow, Mr Gold looked at her. 

Nervously Belle walked over to him. “How long has it been?” This time she looked him right in the eyes. 

“Far too long and you?” Mr Gold was now breathless as Belle was now closer to him. He could feel himself getting harder all over again. 

“Far too long.” Belle said looking up at him. 

Not knowing what came over him, Mr Gold reached out and took a hold of Belle by the arms and pushed her up against the wall, breathing in her smell. 

Belle pulled one of her legs up so she was half straddling him. 

“Is this okay?” Belle asked, gasping for air as she felt Mr Gold's fingers trailing up her thigh.

“Only, if you want it to be.” He said full of passion in her ear. 

Belle threw her head against the wall, shivering as his fingers found her thong. She began to gasped as he ran his fingers along it.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” He told her. 

“No, please. I don't want you too.” She bagged and that was all the Mr Gold needed, as he wiggled his finger under her tong and found it. 

Belle quickly, pushed off his blazer, so she could dig her nails into his back as she got more on her tipsy toes, with the foot that was still on the floor, so Mr Gold could have more room. 

Mr Gold, explode all over her, making Belle pant more and more as her nails dunged into his back, before he thrust a finger into her.   
Belle yelp with pleasure as Mr Gold moved his finger in and out of her.   
She was not sure how much long she could last and wanted more. 

Using one hand to help support her, she used the other one to unblocked his belt and unzip his pants, letting them fall down to the floor. 

Mr Gold moan as he felt Belle, wrapping her fingers around him and began to work them up and down.   
He started to thrust faster into her.

“I'm not going to last very long.” He said laying his forehead on her shoulder. 

Belle took a hold of him harder. 

Mr Gold started to pant, thrusting with finger, harder and harder. 

When he felt ready to explode, he quickly grabbed a hold of the nearest thing he could reached that he could use to explode in, keeping her dress out of harm way. 

Belle could not move. Her legs felt like jello as Mr Gold cleaned himself up. 

He looked over at her. “Are you okay?” He asked a little worried. 

Belle nodded her head trying to fine he voice. 

Mr Gold smiled as he use his cane to help him pull up his pants. Just as he got them buckled, the bell over the front door jingled. 

“You stay here.” He told Belle, seeing the worried looked on her face. Mr Gold fixed himself, before walking out front to see who had enter his shop.

Once alone, Belle fell down to the floor.

What just happen? She wounder to herself.

He was her boss. 

She had a deal to work for him to help pay off half of her father loan. Not to sleep with each other. 

Once she had feeling back in her legs, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

She lean over the small little bathroom sink, turning it on and slashing water onto her face. How would she face Mr Gold, after what they both did.

Belle, was not sure how long she stayed in the bathroom, but when she opened the door, Mr Gold was sitting at his work table. Their eyes meant as she walked out and shut the door. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Hey.” Belle said with a blush walking over to where she sits. She could feel his eyes fallowing her as she walked across the room.

She wish there was a way she could just avoided him. But knew there was no way. 

“Belle.” 

Belle jumped in her seat. 

Mr Gold cleared his throat, letting Belle clam down. He was felling guilty for what he did with her and need to talk to Belle about it.

“We need to talk.” He told her, standing up with the help of his cane. 

Belle looked up at him.

“What I did, will never happen again. It was my fault. I should have never done that to you.” 

“It just was not your fault.” She told him in a soft voice. “It was great.” She looked back over at him and smiled. 

Mr Gold smiled back.

“Yes, it was and felt really great.”

Belle stood up and put her hands on his shoulder. “Now let's get back to work. I think the front room needs a good dusting.” She told him. 

Mr Gold watched Belle walk to the front door. Still not knowing what to think of the whole thing. 

O~O~O~O

Mr Gold slept great that night. 

He had no nightmares of the woman jumping out of the window. 

He was at work early the next day and already had the tea made by the time Belle walked in with a bag of muffins. 

“I picked us up something to eat. I hope you don't mine.” She said setting the bag down in the back room.   
“No not at all. I made us tea.”  
“Oh good!” Belle said as she hung up her coat and removed her boots. 

Keeping one hand on the wall to support her, Belle slipped on her heels. Mr Gold was walking by when Belle lost her balanced and about fell over. But Mr Gold, swiftly, reached out for her, He dropped his cane as he used both arms to wrap around her body. 

Belle had looped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. 

“Thank you.” 

Mr Gold looked at her beautiful face. His voice was lost as Belle stood up, with her arms still around him.  
He felt like something had happen like this before, once longer. 

“Mr Gold?” 

When he did not answer her, Belle placed her hand on his check. 

“Are you all right?” She asked him, making him look into her eyes 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Mr Gold shook his head. “Yea. Yes, I did. I'm sorry, my mine wondered off.” He said in an horse voice. 

Quickly he let go of Belle, letting her stand on her own. 

Belle watched him as he walked back over to his chair and sat down. 

“Something is wrong?” She said walking over him and sitting on his work table. “Do you still feel bad about the other day?” 

Mr Gold shook his head. “No. I already told you it felt great.” 

Belle giggled and blushed. “So, then?” 

“I would very much like to do it again.” He said in a small voice. Scared to how Belle will react.

“I won't mind that. But, I'm not looking for anything.” 

Mr. Gold looked into her eyes. “No, I'm not looking for love or anything. I'm the town's monster.”

Belle smiled as she looked at him. “So what you are saying, you want to sleep with me without the emotion or commitment?”

Mr Gold nodded his head. “Something like that.” 

Belle laugh. “Sounds like a friends with benefits thing?” 

“Friends with benefits?” Mr Gold looked confuses.

“Yea, we are friends?” 

Mr Gold nodded his head. “If you say so.”

“Well, friends with benefits, is when two friends sleep with each other and do other stuff without a commitment or emotion.”

Mr Gold smiled. “That does not sound too bad.” 

“But we should maybe let no one fine out about what we are doing.” 

“Yes, you right. Your only working for me to help pay off half your father loan.” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “I was going to say, sine the whole town likes to talk. But yes, you are also right about that.” 

Mr Gold chuckled. “If you have no plans tonight, how about you come over to my place.”

Belle laugh as she wrapped her hands around his neck. “No plans at all.”

 

O-O-O

“So, want come over and watch a movie?” Ruby asked Belle as she picked up her empty plate.

“I already have plans.”

“Really? Who is he.”

“Why do you think it's with a guy?”

Ruby looked at her friend. “Cause you never have plans. Now give me all the dirt.” She sat down across from Belle. 

“No.” Belle shook her head. 

Ruby puffed out her lip. “Aw, no fun. I always tell you about my dates.” 

“On your own free will.” 

“Just a little hint, who he is” Ruby bagged. 

Belle just smiled as she got up. 

Ruby fallowed as Belle went to pay.

“How was your dinner?” Granny asked as Belle paid.   
“Lovely, Thank you.”  
“Belle has a date.” Ruby told her Granny. 

“It's not a date. I never said that.”

Ruby laugh. “I know you too well Belle. You have a date.” 

Belle just rolled her eyes.

“Ruby leave the poor girl alone.” Granny told her granddaughter.

“I will, only if she calls me when she gets home. That way I know you are safe.” Ruby looked at Belle. 

“I will. Night.” Belle waved good bye as she left the diner. 

As soon as she was outside her nerves began to set in. 

She shrived as she walked under the street lamps to Mr Gold's house. She let out a breath, that she did not even know she was holding in, once she was standing out front of his house.

Pushing her nerves away, she began walking up the front steps, rang the door bell and waited. She should run, she told herself over and over in her head. Just forget this whole thing. 

But it felt so good, being in his arms. Feeling his breath on her neck and the husky tone of his voice. 

They were only doing this for pleasure, with out a deal or an commitment to each other. If she wanted to leave, she could. If he did not want her then he would tell her. 

The door opened. 

“Miss French, lovely to see you.” Mr Gold said letting Belle step inside then locking the door once if was shut. 

Belle removed her coat and allowed Mr Gold to take it and hang it up as she removed her shoes. 

“Nice place.” She told him looking around. 

“Thank you. Right this way. I have wine for us.” Mr Gold told her as she placed his hand on her back and lead her into another room.

Mr Gold then pour red wine into two glasses and gave Belle one.

“Nerves” Mr Gold asked as Belle drunk the whole glass.

“No, why” Belle asked him confuse. 

“Would you like more wine? You down your glass very fast.” Mr Gold pointed to her empty glass. 

Belle looked at it a blushed. 

“Guess I was just thirsty.” Belle set her glass down then looked at Mr Gold with a smiled across her face. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr Gold?”

Mr. Gold's eyes went wide and he almost spit out the wine in his mouth. 

“No, I would never try and get you drunk.” 

Belle giggled as as stepped closer to him and wrapped her hand around his, holding the wine glass.   
“I would hope you are here on your own free will. I just thought you looked nerves and wanted to help you.”

Belle smiled as she took the wine glass out of his hand and set it down. 

“I am.” She said as she slipped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. 

Mr Gold's Adam’s appeal bubbled as he looked down at her. His hands where on her hips, moving there way up, slowly. 

“I'll lead you to the bedroom.” He told her in a low vice taking her hand and leading the way. 

Once in his bed room Belle notice Mr Gold erection. She blushed as she looked away.

Mr Gold was feeling nerves, not that Belle was in his room. He heard Belle walking over to his bed and placing her hand on the cover. 

“Your bed sheets must have been very expensive. There soft.” 

Nervously, Mr Gold limped behind Belle. 

“Yes, very. The other stuff is ruff.”

Belle looked over at him. “Well some people have to sleep with the ruff sheets.”

She bit her lower lip, looking at his erection. Mr Gold smiled when he notice. 

She then looked up at him, licking her lips wetting them.

Swiftly, Mr Gold placed his hands on her hips, and ran them up her side. Belle began to remove his belt and then let his pants fall down, freeing his erection. 

“Better?” She asked. 

“Much.” Mr Gold told her as his hands began to pull her top over her body, then dropping it on the floor. 

Belle moaned as his hands moved over her body.   
He then placed his hands on her back and tried to unhook her bra. 

“Dam thing.” He growled pulling on it.  
Belle threw her head back, laughing. 

“Silly man.” Belle stepped away and removed it for him. 

Mr Gold looked at Belle. 

She was stunning, standing in front of him without her top on. 

Belle was turning red as Mr Gold looked her over. She covered her breast and looked away. 

“No.” Mr Gold reached his hand out and removed her hands. “Your beautiful.” 

Belle smiled as Mr Gold took a hold of her hand and walked her over to the bed. 

Belle laid down on her back, with her feet still on the floor.

Mr Gold stepped between her, sliding his hands up her thigh, under her skirt, then pulled it off of her. Leaving Belle only in her underwear.

He then looked at her in the eyes before removing them. 

Belle then sat up and unbutton his shirt, leaving on his tie. 

Giggling, she took a hold of his tie, moving more into the bed, pulling Mr Gold along with her. 

Mr Gold chuckled as he got on top of Belle, breathing in her scent.

Belle pushed him gently till they where both on their sides. She the bent her legs and wrapped them around Mr Gold, letting him enter inside of her. 

 

30 minutes later, Belle laid next to Mr Gold, with a smile across her face as his fingers played in her hair. 

“I better leave soon. Got to work in the morning.” Belle told him, hating to leave his warm bed. 

“Your boss going to get mad if you stay out late”Mr Gold joked. 

“Well he may get mad if I fall asleep at my desk.” Belle moved out of the bed and began to get dress. Gold sat up in bed. 

“Could you bring me my cane? My knee is hurting a little.” He asked Belle as she put her top on. 

“Oh, sure.” She said picking the cane off the ground and handed it too him. 

Once he had his cane, Mr Gold stood up and got dress as Belle looked at a few books on his book shelve. 

Loving, she ran her finger along a few books, till she found one she liked and pulled it out. 

 

“What are you reading?” Mr Gold asked, fixing his tie. 

Belle smiled at him. “Emma. Who would think, you would have so many great classics.” She looked back down at the pages. 

“Would you like to borrow it?” 

“Really? I could?” Belle looked up at him again, with the biggest grain across her face. Mr Gold nodded his head and he opened the bedroom door. 

“Would you like me to drive you anywhere?”

“No, thank you. My place is not far.” Belle told him walking out the door.

“Then I guess this is good night.” Mr Gold lead Belle to the front door. 

“Yes, I guess this is good-night. Good-nigh, Mr Gold. I had the most wonderful time.” Belle blushed as he opened the door. 

“As did I, Miss French. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

O-O-O-O 

The next night Belle was back at Mr Gold's house. 

They shared a glass of wine and talked, before heading to his bed room.

Belle pushed Mr Gold down on the bed and got on top. She looked down at him with a coy smile as she started to move on him gently. 

Mr Gold placed his hand on her hips, moving her faster and fast. The bed began to hit harder against the floorboard as they made love.

With his hands shaking, he placed them over her breast and began to massage them. Belle tossed her head back and shudder in bliss.

Belle then began to scream, as the both finish at the same time. 

Belle trusted into him a few more times, before she fell down next to him on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Belle said once she could talked. 

“Mmm. Yes. The best.” Mr Gold shut his eyes as Belle moved closer to his chest and laid her head on his chest. “Are you already falling asleep on me?” She asked.

“No, I could never fall asleep on you. Not after what we did.” He ran his fingers down her spine, making Belle's breast pressed against his side. She hissed as he started to slide them up. “Don't you dare start that.” She said as her eyes fluttered shut. Mr Gold giggled. “Oh and why not?” His fingers began to make their way back down. 

Belle gasped for some air. “turns me on.”

Mr Gold had the biggest smile across his face when she told him that. Slowly he began to bring them up her spine. 

Belle could not take it anymore. Quickly she jumped back onto him. “Now you will pay.” 

“I think I would like this payment.” Mr Gold chuckled as he entered her once more.

O-O-O-O-O  
“So when do I get to meet this mystery guy?” Ruby asked as she walked around the store with Belle, helping her fine a new dress.

“Mystery guy?” Belle looked a little confuse. 

“Yea. You been going out every night for the last few weeks. So who is he?”

Belle face went red. How could see tell Ruby that she was sleeping with Mr Gold. 

“Okay, whats wrong with him?” Ruby placed her hands on his hips. 

“Nothing.” Belle went over to some lingerie and looked at the thongs. Thanking which one Mr Gold would like to see her in. 

“You won't be able to hide him for long. I'll fine out who this guy is.” Ruby picked up a blue thong with white lace and gave it to Belle. “Also this would be sexy on you.” 

“Ruby!” Belle gasped as she took the thong from her friend and looked at it. Ruby was right. This would look great on her. 

O-O-O-O-O-

Mr Gold felt better then ever. 

Ever sine he started to sleep with Belle, his nightmare had gone away and he slept better at night. 

His heart flutter just thinking about Belle. 

Was he beginning to have feeling for her?

No, he could not be. It was silly of him to think of that. 

She worked for him, to help pay off her father loan and only slept with him for pleasure. 

Belle told him, that she was not looking for anything and he would not want to hold her back if someone was to come along. 

He looked down at his cane. No, he was not falling for her, he told himself over and and over again in his head.

 

O-O-O-O-O

Belle sat down her empty wine glass. 

“I got something for you today.” She told Mr Gold. 

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow as he finished the last of his wine. 

Belle smiled and nodded her head. 

“What is it, sweetheart” He sat his now empty glass next to hers.

Belle giggled as she started to removed her top, then her skirt. Standing only in her new blue thong. 

“Like it? I picked it out today.” 

“Like it? My dear, you never looked lover.” Mr Gold limped closer to her to get a good feel of the thong. 

Belle laugh as he ran his fingers over her. 

“Now I have something for you.” Mr Gold pushed Belle on to his sofa, then used his cane to remove her thong, slowly. 

Belle loved of the feeling of his cane on her skin. She tossed her head back moaning.   
Mr Gold chuckled as he held up her thong, getting a better look at it. “Very lovely.” He then looked at the beauty in-front of him with her legs, wide part. Licking his lips, he began running his hands up her thigh.   
Then slowly, he bent his head down and began to run his tongue along her. 

Belle's eyes went wide and her mouth hung opened as she took a hold of his hair, pushing him closer in her. Shivering as his tongue massaging her clit.

“That's the spot!” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Mr Gold placed his hands behind her and lifted her up more.

Belle could not take it anymore. She needed him more. Taking control, she pushed him down on the sofa and quickly removed his pants.

Once she had them off, she moved on top of him. 

“Wild woman.” Mr Gold said as he lifted his head, taking a breast nipple between his lips. 

“I'll show you wild.” Belle said between her teeth, moving faster. 

 

Sometime during the night, they both ended up in Mr Gold's bed, where they both fell asleep. 

Belle woke as the sun hit her face. 

Yawning, she looked around and smiled at seeing Mr Gold, still asleep. 

With care, she moved some hair out of his face and ran her fingers down his cheek.

Mr Gold smiled, loving the feeling of her hand on his face. 

Slowly he opened his eyes. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning, guessed we both feel asleep.” 

“We kind of had a wild night.” Mr Gold laugh. 

Belle nodded her head. Mr Gold sat up in bed and reached for his watch as Belle got out of the bed.   
She looked over at him, asking for the time.

“Just going on 9A.M. I have not slept in this late in a long time.” Mr Gold stretched his arms out. 

Belle laugh. “Feels nice to sleep in. Been awhile for me too.” She began to get dress as Mr Gold. reached for his cane and got out of bed. 

Belle then froze in her spot. The front door opened and then shut. She looked over at him. 

“It's just my housekeeper, Mrs Dilber.” 

“ If she sees me, everyone will know I slept over here. She the town's biggest gossip.” 

“Then she will not see you leaving.” Mr Gold pulled on his underwear and then his pants. 

“I'll give her my shopping list and talk to her as you leave.” He limped over to Belle and place a finger under her chin. “Don't worry, sweetheart.” 

Belle smiled. “I still can't believe she your housekeeper.” 

“She was the only one who was willing to work for me at the time.” 

Belle got down on her knees and looked under his bed for something. Mr Gold enjoyed the view she have giving him. 

“What are you looking for?” Mr Gold asked getting his shirt on, still looking at her behind. 

“My underwear. Crap, I think we left them in the living room.” Belle cover her face with her hands.   
“How will I get them and sneak out of the house without Mrs, Dilber seeing me?” 

Mr Gold chuckled. 

“This is not funny. You want everyone talking about us? Knowing her, she will twist it also.” 

“Don't worry. I'll get them.” Mr Gold put his tie on and then his shoes as Belle finished getting herself dress. 

“Now don't be too late for work, sweetheart.” Mr Gold joked. 

“But I'll call in sick.” She joked back. 

Mr Gold chuckled. “Or you can just have the day off.”

“Really?”

Mr Gold nodded his head. “Yes, we had a long night and I'll just be doing paper work. The place is clean and I don't think one day going with out dusting will hurt.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, let's get you out of my house.” He smiled at her. 

“Until tonight.” She took a hold of his tie and pulled a little. 

 

Mr Gold went down the steps first. 

Mrs. Dilber was already busy in the kitchen when he enter. 

“Good day Mrs. Dilber.” 

She jumped in surprise. “Mr Gold, what are you doing here?” She asked placing her hand over her heart to slow it down. 

“Last I checked this was my house. I can come and go as I pleased.”

“Yes, you can. I only meat that I never see you here.”

“I wanted to sleep in a little. But sine I'm here, I have a shopping list for you.”

Mrs. Dilber got her pen and some paper, and began to write down as Mr Gold began to list of a few things. 

Belle began to tip toe to the door to get out as fast as she could, without Mrs. Dilber seeing or hearing her.   
She did not have far to go, as she put one foot in front of the other, biting her lower lip.

SQUEAK

Belle cussed herself as she froze in the spot, shutting her eyes. 

Mrs Dilber looked up. “What was that?” 

“It's an old house. Makes a lot of spooky noises.” Mr. Gold told her. 

Belle quickly moved to the door as Mr. Gold spooked to Mrs Dilber. She opened the door as quietly as she could and got of the house. 

Once the door was shut, she let out the breath she was holding in the whole time. 

 

“Grandmother, there that lady again. She leaving his house now.” Said a young little girl, looking out the window, next door to Mr Gold's house. 

“Abby, stop being noisy and get back eating your eggs, before they get cold.” The little girl's grandmother told her.

Her grandmother peeked out the window, watching the woman walk away from the house. She could not see her face. She never could see the woman face. But knew it was the same one coming and going at night. 

O-O-O

Belle sat across from Ruby, eating lunch at the diner.

Mrs. Dilber was also there with a few of her friends. 

“I found the most horrible thing today, cleaning Mr Gold's house.” Mrs. Dilber told her friends. 

Belle stop talking to Ruby when she heard Mrs. Dilber speaking of Mr Gold's house and listen. 

“I was cleaning the living room and found a blue lacy thong next to the sofa.”  
Her friends all gasped. 

Belle was face was red. 

Ruby, who was also listening looked at her with a surprise look on her face. 

“A blue lacy thong?” She raised an eyebrow at Belle. 

“He told me he would fine them for me.” Belle was angry. 

“Wait. The guy you have been seeing is Mr Gold?” Ruby's mouth fell opened. 

Belle looked at her. “Please, don't say anything. I'm not seeing him, like that.”

“Really?” 

“Well, we...Um..Crap.” Belle cored her face with her hands. 

 

“My little Abby, had been seeing a woman leaving Mr Gold's house at nigh and today she saw her leaving during the day. I too saw her walking away.” Said Mrs. Green.

Mrs Dilber sat down her coffee cup. “I knew I heard someone in his house today.” 

“How much do you think he is paying this whore?” Said another one of her friends, Mrs. Tubs.   
“What did you do with that thong? Throw it in the fire, I would hope so.” 

“I threw it in the trash, just like the little whore should be. We don't need women like that in our town.” 

Belle was growling. How dare they call her a whore. She was mad at Gold for not getting her thong, and for having Mrs. Dilber as his housekeeper. 

“We can always buy another one.” Ruby told Belle. 

“That's not the reason. I'll call you later and fill you in. Just, please don't tell anyone. It's already bad that Mrs Dilber is already talking about it.” 

“Don't worry. I won't.” Ruby smiled at her friend.

“Thanks. Right now I need to go have a few words with Mr Gold.” 

Ruby laugh at Belle got up too leave. 

 

O-O-O-O

Mr. Gold was not very busy in his shop. He had a few things he needed to work on, but nothing that had to be done right away. 

“Mr Gold.” Belle said as she enter. 

Mr Gold looked up and smiled. 

“I thought I gave you the day off.” 

 

“And I thought you told me not to worry about my thong that I could not fine today.” Belle placed her hands on her hips. 

Mr Gold looked confuse. 

“Your housekeeper, Mrs Dilber, who is also the town gossip, found them. I should also tell you, that you have noisy neighbors.”

“I looked for them.” 

“Well they were next to the sofa and now they are in the trash and be happy your neighbor had not seen my face, but they think I am a prostitute.” 

“Sweetheart, I'm sorry.” Mr Gold limped over to her, taking a hold of her hand. “I will fired her right away.”

“You don't need too. It might be hard to fine another housekeeper.” 

“It is hard.” Mr Gold ran his fingers over her knuckles. 

Belle shivered. 

Mr Gold lead Belle to the back room. “Come on.” 

Belle blushed as she enter the back.

“I could not stop thinking about you today.” Mr Gold told her as he began to ran his hands down her side. 

Belle pushed herself closer to him as her finger went in his hair. 

Mr Gold began to pushed her over to his desk, using his cane, he cleared his desk, pushing everything to the floor, letting Belle hop on. 

His hands were already removing her skirt and his pants were down on the floor. 

Belle wrapped her ankles around his waist, letting him inside of her. Belle pushed his blazer off, and drug her nails into his back, as she let out moan.

The bells over the front door jiggled, alternating them that someone had enter. 

Belle began to remove her ankles around him.

“No, I'm about there.” He told Belle, moving faster in her. Belle's eyes rolled to the back of her head, in total bliss. “Good, I don't want you to stop.” 

“They can wait.” 

Belle bit her lower lip, to stop herself from yelling out. 

“I'm about there, sweetheart.” He growled in in a low voice. Belle wrapped her ankles tighter around him. 

 

“Hello.” A man called out from the front of the shop.

Still pumping inside of her, Mr Gold answers him. “I'll be right there. I'm a little busy.” 

“Oh that's fine. I'm in no big hurry.” The man answered.

Belle held back her giggled as she looked up at Mr Gold and smiled. She loved the way he gazed down at her. She ran a fingers down his face, making him, shudder and giving him release.

He laid his head on her should, letting air back into his lungs. 

“You should maybe get out there.” Belle whispered into his ear. 

“Yes, I guess you are right. I should really kick him out for walking into the shop.”

“I'll be here when you get back.” 

 

O-O-O-O-O

He loved her. 

Mr Gold knew there was no way out of it. He was madly, deeply in love with Belle. 

Everything about her, he loved. 

He had to do what was best for the both of them, and let her go. If he kept this up, it could get worst. He will let her go, forget the deal they had made for the loan. He would not hold her back. He will let her go, to fine someone who she will love and be happy. She could never love him or be happy with him. 

“Whats wrong?” Belle asked walking into the back room, not liking the worried look on Mr Gold's face. 

“The deal is over.” He said in a low voice. 

“What? But there still two months left.” 

“This needs to end, Belle.”

“What do you mean?” She was starting to get upset. 

“Us sleeping with each other. I'm holding you back from finding someone.” He hated what he was saying to her. 

“I'm not looking for anyone. I'm happy with what we have going on and I know you are too. Your nightmares had stop also. Why are you pushing me away?” Tears began to run down her face. 

Mr Gold could not look at her. It hurt to much. 

“Look at me.” Belle stomp over to him. “There more and you are not telling me.” 

“Just please leave, now.” Mr Gold turned away and limped away. 

Belle walked away slowly, tears filling her eyes. She never been hurt like this before. She looked back over at Mr. Gold, who was looking out the window. 

She was fool for sleeping with him. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she left his shop.

 

O-O-O-O

A few days later, Belle sat at Granny's, poking her hamburger.   
She was hungry, but did not feel like eating. 

“Again? Girl you can't keep doing this.” Ruby told her friend. Belle looked up at Ruby. “What am I doing?” She asked confuse.   
   
Ruby rolled her eyes. “You told me that what was going on between..” She stop and looked around, not wanting to say Mr Gold's name out loud. She bent her head down lower so Belle could only hear her. “You told me that you two were sleeping with each other with out a commitment or anything like that. Now here you are, as if your heart was just broken by a boyfriend.”

 

“My heart is not broken.” Belle told Ruby and herself. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Then eat something and cheer up. Your burger is getting cold.” 

Belle did. But she only took small bites.

“Belle?” A young, handsome man sat down next to her. 

Belle looked over at him. “Yes?” 

“I know you don't know me. My name is Scott and for awhile I have been wanting to ask you out.”

“I think Granny is calling me. I'll just step into the back.” Ruby said walking away. 

“Hi, Scott, I'm flatter but I don't think I could.”

 

“Just one dinner. Please, it would mean the world to me.” 

Belle smiled as she thought about it. Maybe going out on a date would not be so bad.   
“Okay, we can do dinner.” 

 

The next night Belle meant Scott at Granny's diner for dinner.   
Ruby had help her pick out a cute dress and helped her fixed her hair. 

Belle did not feel right going out on the date. 

She had no feeling for Mr Gold. Or did she?

Belle felt so confuse about her feeling for him. Did she love him? No, she could not.   
But then she loved the way he smiled, only at her or how he would always gazes over at her. Yes, he was the town's beast and everyone feared him. But she saw so much more. Once you really got to know Mr. Gold, she was really kind.

If the town took the time to talk with him and not fear him, they would also see what a kind man he was. 

 

“Wow, you look lovely.” Scott stood in-front of her, looking her up and down as if she was the last piece of candy. 

“Thank you.” Belle blushed and allowed Scott to take her over to the table. She would not think about Mr Gold tonight.

 

Mr Gold enter the diner, to get something to eat when he notice Belle, laugh with another man. It was like an arrow shooting him in the heart, seeing her smile at him. Forgetting that he was hungry, he left the diner.

Ruby notice Mr Gold enter and the look on his face. She looked over at her friend. Belle was trying to have a good time with Scott, but she could also tell that Belle was still hurting. 

 

O-O-O-O

Belle had gone on a few more dates with Scott, in hopes to get her mine to stop thinking about Mr Gold. Sometimes it did work and other times she just wanted to run away. 

It was a sunny day and Scott had asked Belle to go for a walk. 

The flowers were beginning to bloom as they walked passed a few. 

“I love this time of year.” Belle told Scott. 

“Oh, really.”

“Yes, I love flowers. Some day I wish to have a nice house with a lovely yard so I can plant roses around the house.”

“I don't really care for roses. They have too many thorns.”

“You just have to be careful of them.”

“I still hate them. But flowers are not the reasons why I've asked you out here today.” Scott stopped walking and looked at Belle with a coy smile across his face. 

“Before I asked you out, your father came to me with his money problems. I told him I would be more then happy to help him and did. I also knew he would not be able to pay me back and thought, sine you spread your legs for Mr Gold, you could maybe do the same for me.”

Belle's eyes went wide. She wanted to slap him hard across the face.

“Excuse me?”

“Belle,” Scott rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows that beside helping him clean his shop, you were also going into his bed. Kind of easy to finger it out after Mrs. Dilber was saying that someone has been over at his place and she did fine that thong on the floor. Now come on.”

He reached out and grabbed Belle and tried to pull her in for an kiss. But she slapped him, hard a across his face, with tears streaming down her face. 

“How dare you.” She growled out. “Stay away from me. Don't you ever come near me or I will call the cops.” Belle took off away from him, leaving hims alone. 

 

Belle stayed with Ruby. She spent two days in tears. 

“Belle, this is not good for you.” Ruby tried to comfort her friend. “You need to go talk with Mr Gold.”   
“What I really want to do is smack that woman, Mrs, Dilber.” Belle sobbed. 

Ruby laugh. “Yes, I think we all do. But will that help?” 

“No, not really.” Belle laid down in Ruby's bed with her face in the pillow. “I just don't know.” 

“Well I know. We've known each other for a long time and I've never seen you like this. Belle, you love Mr Gold.” 

Belle picked up her head and looked over at her friend. “I do not.” 

Ruby just smiled. “Say it, say you love him and see how it feels.”

Belle was spinet for an moment.   
Then taking in some air and letting it, she said what had been on her mine for so long. 

“I love Mr Gold.” Belle smiled. It did feel great to say it. She sat up out of the bed and said it again. “I love Mr Gold!” She laugh. 

Ruby clapped her hands. “Now look at you. There that smile that has gone missing.” 

Belle dried her face. “Thank you Ruby.” She hugged her friend. “I need to go fine him and let him know.” 

“Go get him girl.”

O-O-O-O-O

Belle rushed over to Mr Gold's pawn shop as fast as she could. 

But the place was locked up. 

She put her face to the window and peeked in. 

Dark.

She rushed around to the back, to try the other door. That too was locked and the blinds were all close. She looked for his car and did not see it. 

Belle rushed to his house, it was the only place she could think of. 

She was right, his car was in the drive away. 

“Mr. Gold?” She knocked on his door. 

No answered. 

Awhile ago, he had told Belle where he kept a key. So Belle went to get it, hopping that he would not be mad. She was going to say it, even if he did start to yell at her. 

His house was dark and cold as Belle walked inside.

Belle began to walk up the steps, she had a feeling where he would be. 

Slowly she pushed opened his bed room door and was right. 

There was Mr Gold, sitting on the floor, his cane far from him and three empty whiskey bottles around him. 

The clothes he had on were a mess, his hair was sticking up in some parts and he had not shaved in a few days from the looks of it. 

“Belle.” He said in a weak voice as she stepped into the room.   
“What had happen to you?” Belle walked over to him, looking at the mess. 

“No more nightmares. Please, leave me. I don't know how much more I can take.” He shut his eyes. 

Belle bent down in front of him and placed her hand on his chin, feeling the stubble. 

“Gold, its me.”

Slowly his eyes opened and he looked right at her. His hand was shaking as he placed it around her wrist. 

“Belle.” 

Belle smiled at him and nodded her head. 

“It was you. In my nightmare, the woman who jumped out the window was you.” He reached out and wrapped his arms around Belle, pulling her into his lap and then just holding her close. 

“It was you.” Belle could feel his tears on her face and started to cry as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Soon after I pushed you out of my life, my nightmares came back. I saw the woman's face this time and it was you. You looked at me, with such sad eyes before you jumped out the window.”

“It was only a nightmare, I'm here now and I don't plan to leave. Not ever.” Belle looked him in the eyes. “I love you.”

They both smiled as the moved there heads to kiss one another.

“I love you too, could you ever forgive an old fool like me?” 

“There nothing to forgive. We have each others.” Belle kissed his chin. Loving the way the stubble felt on her skin. 

They did not know how long they sat there, holding each other and kissing one another.   
But soon, Mr Gold's leg was beginning to feel sore and he needed a shower. Belle could smell whiskey all over him. 

Once she had helped him up and given him, his cane, Mr Gold went to clean himself up, leaving Belle to go make them dinner. 

There was no food in his house that she could make anything with. They both needed a good meal. A can of soup would not fill them both and the milk had gone sour. So Belle order a pizza and some soda. It would fill them up and pizza sounded great with a cold soda. 

Mr Gold enter the kitchen in his robe and wrapped his arms loving around Belle, kissing her neck. Belle lean into him more. 

“Aww, you shaved.” She wined. “I did, I looked like a wolf.”   
“I liked how it felt on my skin.”

“Give it a day and it will grow back, sweetheart.”

Belle giggled as he cupped her breast and played with her nipples. “So what did you make us for dinner?”

“You have no food in here. I though, Mrs Dilber did all of your shopping?” 

“I fired her.” He nibbled on her ear. 

“Well tomorrow we will need to go shopping. I order us a pizza and some soda.”

“Pizza and soda? I don't mine pizza, but soda?” 

“You're milk is very sour.”

Mr Gold giggled as he kissed her neck. “Pizza and soda sounds great. How long do we have?” 

“I would say about 15 more miniatures. Why do you ask?” 

Mr Gold answer her by turning her around to face him and attacked her lips with his. His hands began to lift up her skirt and he removed her underwear. 

Once he had that gone, He lifted Belle up on the table, letting her wrap her legs around him, so he could enter her. 

“ I love you, Belle.” He said as he began to thrust inside of her. 

Belle kissed him. 

It did not take them both long to fine there release in each other. As soon as they were both done, the pizza boy arrived. 

“I'm going to need your wallet.” Belle told him fixing her skirt. 

“In the bowl next to the door.” 

Belle went to pay for the pizza, as Mr Gold went to get dress so he could eat. 

Standing on the porch to pay, sine the pizza boy was to scared to even step foot in side, Belle notice Mr Gold's noisy neighbor peeking from behind her window. Before taking the pizza, Belle smiled and waved to the older woman, who quickly left the window. 

Belle giggled as she took the pizza and soda and thanks the young pizza boy as he hurried away. Belle made sure to tip him very good, so he would not be too scared to come next time. 

By the time Mr Gold was dress, Belle had the table ready. She had the lights dimmed and two candles lit on the table, with two plates and two glasses filled with ice.   
“Well this looks nice.”

“I wanted us to have a nice dinner.” 

They smiled at each other and ate there filled. 

 

O-O-O-O-O

Belle laid naked next to Mr Gold in his bed. 

Last night was the best. After dinner they made love, slowly and softly. Kissing each other all over. 

Belle loved the way he kissed her. 

Soon her stomic began to growl. She needed something to eat and knew that her lover would also want food. 

Belle got out bed and put his robe on as she made her way to the kitchen, hoping he had coffee or tea. Soda was not a good morning drink.

Belle found some coffee and made it as she took out the left over pizza and put it on a plate, still cold. Just the way she liked it in the morning. 

She sat the plate of pizza on a tray and filled the coffee cups and set them on the tray, then made her way back to the bedroom, where Mr Gold was just waking up. 

“I thought you ran out on me.” He joked as Belle set the tray down next to the bed and removed the robe before getting back in. 

She kissed his lips. “Mm, the stubble is coming back.” She ran her cheek along his cheek, moaning. 

“Do I see left over pizza from last night?  
“It was the only thing to eat in your house. Be lucky I found coffee.” Belle took the tray and set it before them. 

“I've never had cold pizza for breakfast before.” 

Belle giggled as she feed him some. 

O-O-O-O

Life was not easy after everyone found out that Belle and Mr Gold were dating and it got harder when Belle moved into his house. 

Belle was not happy with her father, when he asked for money. She wanted to help him, but her father really needed to get help himself and she made sure he did. 

 

Belle was happy with her life. She was in love with her prince and he loved her. 

They had there ups and there downs. But always meant in the middle. 

Nights were filled with passion and Mr Golds nightmares, never came back.   
Mr Gold played with the small ring box he had kept close to him for the last two days. 

He planned on asking her tonight sine it was their one year of knowing each other. The day she started to work for him to help pay off her father loan. 

He wanted this to be a happy day for them, the day she came into his life and the day she would say “YES” to being with him, forever. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I had so much fun doing this for Su!


End file.
